1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A color limiting process that reduces the number of colors being used in an image has been conducted. By the color limiting process, various noises or unevenness contained in an image can be reduced. For example, if the image is obtained by reading an original image using an image reading device, printing unevenness on the original or a scanning noise during the reading operation is reduced. Also, if the original has hand-written portions thereon, unevenness caused by the hand-writing is reduced. Furthermore, when an image is compressed, a compression noise can be reduced and the compression ratio can be increased.